The Complicated World
by PikaPikaClouds
Summary: It's hard, when your soulmate is the enemy and your best friend is on the good side. This is Katsuna's life. Byakuran is her soulmate. And her best friend is Tsuna. So who does she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**eStElLaRoXsOx: ok, so this fanfic is set in like, when Tsuna enters the battle of Choice. And I've added a couple of new characters so….. yeah. Tsuna's gonna kick butt and stuff **

**Tsuna: *Sweat drops***

**Yamamoto: Good job, Tsuna**

**eStElLaRoXsOx: and I've also added some Shugo chara and happiness (the ANIME, not the feeling) in it so, there'll be tons of twists in it**

**Rhyohei: OH YEAH! TO THE EXTREME!**

**eStElLaRoXsOx: ok, ok, w/e. anyways, I don't own reborn, shugo chara and happiness (the ANIME) but the plot and some of the characters belong to me. Hope ya all enjoy this! (no, I'm not from Texas)**

**Prologue**

"I've decided." A voice came behind Reborn and the others watching the battle of Choice.

"I'm assuming that because you're here, you've decided to join our side?" Reborn asked a certain black-haired girl with her hair just above her waist. She was wearing a black tee-shirt, black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie.

She nodded.

"You do know that you're taking a big risk, right Katsuna?"

She nodded again. "I'll join your side, but I'll pretend that I'm still on **their** side so I'll get information for you guys."

Katsuna left then, with tears in her eyes, having to betray her lover.

_**.:::Chapter 1:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

I walked into the room where Byakuran was sitting with Bluebell eating chocolate chip cookies. I took a seat next to Bluebell, taking a handful of chocolate chip cookies from Byakuran.

"Where have you been?" Byakuran asked me

"Going on Facebook." I lied

He nodded, he knew me too well that I checked my Facebook account too often. After all, we had known each other for years and were currently dating. But… eventually, I have to break up with him, after all, I chose to join the Vongola.

I stared off into space as I chomped on my chocolate chip cookie. Then suddenly, I saw Tsuna losing the battle, Choice but having a new member. I leaned in closer to my vision, trying to get a clearer view when- "Kat, are you spacing off again?"

I gritted my teeth; I lost my vision, an _**important**_ vision.

"Ah, I see, you've just got a vision didn't you? Tell me"

"I can't Byakuran, I'm not supposed to"

He shook his head and went back to watching the battle.

I sighed and tried to get the vision back again, but it was no use. Once I get a vision and I get interrupted, I lose it, that's it. I also have the ability to character transformed with Niko, my guardian character; let's just say I can do tons of things while I'm character transformed. I could deal with things like computers but Gianni was better-in fact, he's an expert. I know how to fight and stuff as well.

"I'm feeling empty, Kat," Byakuran pouts "Come sit on my lap"

I sigh and I do. I snuggle up to him and rest there. A pang of guilt strikes through me, I loved him, but I was going to betray him. I push the feeling to the back of my mind and fall asleep on Byakuran's shoulder.

_**Byakuran's POV**_

I smile to myself, Kat had fallen asleep, and she always looks peaceful when she does. Instead of that guarded look she has, she's this. I turned back to the screen, and sees Phantom Knight saying I would save him, what a fool, doesn't he knows that I've had enough of him? Phannie's mind's too boring, so it's time for him to take his death. Poor him.


	2. Chapter 2

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I seriously have nothing to say atm. Oh yeah, Reborn, Shugo chara and Happiness (the ANIME) doesn't belong to me but some of the characters and plot does. **

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**.:::Chapter 2:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a white room… white? I sat up, my room was black _**and**_ white, but this was just… white… well, with some purple with as well.

"I see you've woken up now. Took you a long time" a familiar voice chuckled behind me

"Byakuran?" I said

"Yup, it's me," he strode across the room and sat down beside me. "Did you have a nice time sleeping?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed a tomato red and he chuckled again.

We sat like that for a peaceful silence, when he broke it.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I mumbled

"You do know that I'm not fooled?"

I sighed, "It's just that, I don't like all this, you know?"

Byakuran laughed, "Still the same, still the same, never liking violence, no wonder when you character transform, you _**become**_ violent"

"Hey!" I slapped him playfully across the arm, "you do know that a guardian character is what you want to be!"

"Oh, so you want to become violent?" he teased

"No, I just want to become a _**little**_ more violent"

"Yeah, right"

"It's the truth!"

He smirked, and said "You hungry?"

My face must have told him it cos he laughed and stood up and said "I'll go get something"

I smiled, and relaxed against the pillows

**Byakuran's POV**

I went to the kitchen to grab a slice of apricot chicken pizza – Kat's favourite **(a/n: it's my fave too!). **I then started making her a cup of cappacino with 2 teaspoons of sugar. As I headed towards my temporary room (Kat's in his temporary room), I heard her crying, saying "Why? Why?" I hurried my pace and banged open the door and saw... Kat crying over a picture? What the hell? Kat saw me and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh, you've got my food."

"Yeah. What was that?" I asked her

"What was what?"

"You were crying over a picture and was saying 'why, why?'"

"Huh? I never said that and I'm crying 'cos of this pic" She held up a picture of me giving her a piggyback.

"…"

"It was happy moment okay? That was the day you asked me out"

I grinned "How long had you been waiting?"

She blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'two years'

"Say that again?"

"TWO YEARS!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to scream!" I said holding my hands up, but also grinning

She blushes, haha, she's hilarious when she blushes.

"Oh, so my soulmate's been waiting for 2 years for me to ask her out?" I tease her

She blushes even more which makes me laugh

"Oh, shut up would you! And pass me the food"

I grin and pass her it

She chomps down eagerly

**Katsuna's POV**

I hate lying to Byakuran, I wasn't crying because of the photo, it was because we were soulmates and I had to betray him. Well, I actually chose to. But in the photo, it was when Byakuran had asked me out, we had gone to an amusement park and had so much fun together. And of course, it's true I've been waiting 2 years for him. 2 whole, freakin' years. We were friends at first, but then I started falling for him. He's different from the others, really different, he has a weird mind but a really skillful one. But something's changed about him, I don't know what it is, but there is. I always push it to the back of my mind, it's probably nothing.

I eagerly chomp down on the slice of pizza Byakuran gave me, as soon as I've finished it, I slurp down my drink. Disgusting aye? Ha, I've always been a boy when it comes to food. I quickly put the mug and plate on the table beside.

"Kat?"

I look up, Byakuran is inches from my face and I blush a deep red.

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter "what do you wa-"

He crushes his lips against mine and we begin to move in sync. He breaks the kiss and then whispers "Love you Kat" and walks up to the door and leaves.

I close my eyes and then something in my mind says I have to find information for the Vongola. I sigh, I can't be too suspicious or else Byakuran will notice. But thinking of betraying Byakuran hurts me even more.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: So, what do ya think?**

**Katsuna: *slurps down cappocino* **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: …**

**Byakuran: *laughs* I like this chapter**

**Katsuna: *blushes* **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *makes a gagging noise* **

**Katsuna and Byakuran: SHUT UP!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: LOL, ok, anyway, review! I seriously need some ideas so please, some help? I really need you to review this 'cos I need to know what I should do. Bad review is okay, but um, please, don't be so rude when making your reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: This, is a very sad chapter**

**Katsuna: Yes, it is, its when- **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING IT ALL!**

**Katsuna: oops**

**Byakuran: *laughs* Come here Katsuna **

**Katsuna: *sits in Byakuran's lap* and says "I'm sorry"**

**Byakuran: ?**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *shakes head***

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**.:::Chapter 4:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

I woke up to find Byakuran sleeping with his head on the duvet sitting on a chair. I smiled. I sat up and got off the bed. It was 6 a.m.; I decided to make breakfast for Byakuran- 2 slices of toast with raspberry jam on top with his cup of green tea. I then made myself a bowl of fruit salad and a cup of milk- disgusting right? Whatever, it's good enough for me. I put them on a tray and went into the room. Byakuran was still asleep so I laid his breakfast on the table next to him while I ate fine with super-fast speed. I then quietly drank, yes I _**drank**_- I didn't slurp this time, my milk. After I had finished I turned myself around and just stared at him. 25 minutes later, I got bored, so I stared ruffling his hair. It didn't work. I snapped my fingers in his ear, I blew in his face, and it didn't work. Then I had this crazy idea- I screamed in his ear. He jumped and- LOL- his face was _**priceless**_. I started laughing out really loud while he sweat dropped.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You wouldn't wake up! I got bored and your breakfast has been sitting there for 25 minutes" I pointed at the table beside him

"Oh, sorry" he mumbled and started eating it. Then I realized something- he wasn't wearing his Millefiore uniform.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" I asked him

"Is that a law that I'm not allowed to?"

"No, it's just that you've been wearing it a lot lately and I've kind of gotten used to it"

He shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. After he had finished, he whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna give you something very important"

I stared at him with a puzzled expression on my face

He handed me a stack of paper and said "This is what I'm planning to do in my next battle"

"_**Another**_ battle?" I said, pretending to be dumbfounded

"Yup, and this time, you can participate, you just need to read this so you'll know everything. Oh, and stay out of Ghost's way."

I nodded slowly and put the stack of papers on the bedside table.

"Don't I get a kiss for letting you participate in the next battle?" He whined

I laughed and said "Alright" I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. Don't ask how long we did it for, for all I can tell you, we did it for an eternity before he broke away. I sat in his lap for a very long time, when the speaker system broke out and said "The battle of Choice has a winner. The Millefiore has won"

"Yes!" Cried Byakuran pumping his fist in the air.

I cheered along with him, but I was dying inside, I knew that I had to leave him after this.

"Let's go see the Vongola and his family"

I nodded and went along with him- I brought the stack of papers along, and a box full of memories-, I saw the Vongola and his family were there as well with Shoichi there, saying "We lost"

**Normal POV**

"Yep you lost" Byakuran said with a smirk on his "It's too bad Sho-chan, considering how you know me so well"

"Byakuran-"That voice… Vongola Decimo

"In the end, you couldn't defeat me in any of the worlds. Time to keep your promise. I'll be taking all of the Vongola Rings. How should I deal with the rest of you?" Byakuran said, ignoring Tsuna

"Hold on, you also promised me something" protested Shoichi.

"Hmm?" asks Byakuran

"You should remember, the last time we played Choice for the last time in college and I won. But you had no means to pay and you said he following "The next time we play choice, I'll give you a handicap naming condition you want" I'm going to hold you to your word. I request a Choice rematch"

"Hmm, sorry. I don't remember anything about it" lied Byakuran

"You're lying! You could never forget a contest"

"Sounds too convenient"

"But a promise is a promise! You used to be honest when it came to Choice!"

"I'm telling you that it never happened. Can't agree to something that never happened. As the Millefiore boss, I formally refuse."

Then a voice came out of nowhere "I object. Byakuran" I looked at her in shock. It was Yuni.

"She's moving?" Bluebell says in confusion

"As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell-"Yuni continues

"You're-"interrupted Reborn

"I told half of the authority to decide" Yuni says

"Yuni… Damn you" Byakuran muttered under his breath

"Yuni is speaking at her own will" Shochi says in amazement

"Huh? She's the Millefiore's other boss-"Tsuna exclaimed

"There's another boss?" Ryohei asked

"The Millefiore Family was created when the up-and-coming Gesso Family merged with the Giglionero Family who had a heritage that rivalled the Vongola Family's" Futa explains

"The Gesso family's boss was Byakuran and the Giglionero Family's boss was..." Spanner says

"So it was you. You've grown, Yuni"

"Yes, uncle reborn" Yuni says happily

"What? You know her Reborn? I mean you're her uncle? She's calling this baby her uncle?" Tsuna says, holding a laugh in.

"Shut up" Reborn says in annoyance and gave Tsuna a twist on his finger.

"Ow! Who is she?"

"The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine"

"Granddaughter?"

"Boss, her collar" Godukera says

"There's a pacifier hanging around her neck! But isn't she a baby? That colour! It's orange! Don't tell me…"

"Nice to meet you, members of Vongola" said Yuni, formally

"Ah! Tsuna-kun blushed!" Haru screamed

"You've got me, man this is a surprise. This is so much better I see that you've recovered, Yuni-chan" Byakuran says thinking it was all a joke.

"Huh?" Tsuna says in confusion

"Her soul was broken by Byakuran-san" explained Shochi

"H-Her soul?"

"Don't make me sound so bad, Sho-chan. I knew Yuni-chan was a scardey cat so I want to help calm her down" Byakuran says trying not to leak anger into his voice

"No. When you meet with Yuni before the Giglionero Family became Black spell. You destroyed her emotions so you could control Black Spell"

"Destroyed her emotions?" Ryohei says with an edge of anger

"So she wouldn't be able to move or talk on her own?" Yamamoto asks

"That's horrible" Godukera says with an equal amount of anger

"Isn't that right, Yuni-chan?" Shochi asks

"N-No way" Tsuna says trying to convince himself

"That's too much" Haru says

"How awful" Kyoko added

"It's fine. My soul was hiding far during that time, so I was safe" Yuni says

"Somewhere far?" Kikyo says in confusion

"Byakuran, it appears to other worlds, just like you" Yuni says smugly "Back to the topic at hand, as boss of Millefiore's Black Spell, I approve of a rematch with the Vongola. Because of that promise between Byakuran-san and Irie-sama regarding a rematch was actually made"

"How would she know?" Bluebell says to no one

"I'm glad that you're healthy now, but Yuni-chan, you don't have the right to interfere with my decision. I might consult you when I'm not sure, but your just number two. I hold the ultimate authority in making decisions. Discussions' over" Byakuran says

"That's right. Indeed. Then I withdraw from the Millefiore Family. Tsuna Sawada-san, I have a favour to ask" Yuni says

"Huh? A favour?"

"That's right, please protect me"

"What? Protect you? But you're the boss of black spell"

"Not just me, but the pacifiers of my comrades too"

"Those are the Acrobalenos…?" Tsuna says in confusion

"Oh? You can't take those out without permissions, Yuni-chan. Those are part of my 73 policy collection" Byakuran says

"You're wrong. These were left in my care and they wouldn't be considered 73 policy in your possession. That is because-"A bright blue light flashed upon them. "Soulless pacifiers would never reveal the meaning of their existence"

"They're… they're able to shine so brightly?" Shoichi says in amazement

"What' going on? How come she can make them shine?"

"I see, so that's how it is. Your amazing Yuni-chan. I definitely need to. Come, let's make up, Yuni-chan" Byakuran says, trying to lure her in.

"Stay away! We can no longer leave our souls with you!"

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? If you're gonna take that and run, I'll chase you to the end of the earth and take it back. Let's return now, come back to me."

A bullet was shot from a Leon green gun.

"Uncle!" cried Yuni

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran. I don't give a damn who you are. If you lay a finger on the Acrobaleno boss, I won't stay quiet"

"Huh? She's the Acrobaleno boss?" Said Tsuna

"And there's one more bad news, Byakuran" Reborn says

**Katsuna's POV**

I step forward, with the stack of papers inside a silver box of memories. I know that Byakuran will have his eyes in shock. I just do. I hesitate.

"You still have a chance, Katsuna." Reborn tells me.

"Kat…" Byakuran says longing for it to be a joke

Tears fall out of my eyes and rolls down. "I'm sorry Byakuran" And with that I step onto the Vongola's side.

**Byakuran's POV**

I felt mad, I felt angry, and I felt furious. One of my most useful members had gone to join the Vongola's side as well as my soul mate. In fact, my soul mate was almost as useful as Yuni- she had so much power within her.

"Byakuran-sama. Rest assured. We'll soon get Lady Yuni and Katsuna-san"

I nodded.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

Damn! Freakin' Tsuna running away with Yuni-chan and _**my**_ Katsuna. "I won't let you run away Yuni chan, Katsuna; you'll both be my prisoner for eternity"

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: So, what do you think about this story? **

**Also a big thank you to 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat. This chapter is mostly dedicated to you! **

**Kahochan13, is this good enough? I'm really bad with tense and grammar and stuff, so tell me if you spot out any of my stupid mistakes. **

**Another big thank you to launy101, waterworks12, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Kahochan13, for subscribing to my story, reviewing my story or either putting it to their favourites list. I practically screamed (but I couldn't cos I was in class) 'cos I have never had so much subscriptions in such a short amount of time! Also, thanks for the support you guys gave me doing this! I owe you one! *Grins, big time***


	4. Chapter 4

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: This, is a very sad chapter**

**Katsuna: Yes, it is, its when- **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING IT ALL!**

**Katsuna: oops**

**Byakuran: *laughs* Come here Katsuna **

**Katsuna: *sits in Byakuran's lap* and says "I'm sorry"**

**Byakuran: ?**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *shakes head***

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**.:::Chapter 4:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

I woke up to find Byakuran sleeping with his head on the duvet sitting on a chair. I smiled. I sat up and got off the bed. It was 6 a.m.; I decided to make breakfast for Byakuran- 2 slices of toast with raspberry jam on top with his cup of green tea. I then made myself a bowl of fruit salad and a cup of milk- disgusting right? Whatever, it's good enough for me. I put them on a tray and went into the room. Byakuran was still asleep so I laid his breakfast on the table next to him while I ate fine with super-fast speed. I then quietly drank, yes I _**drank**_- I didn't slurp this time, my milk. After I had finished I turned myself around and just stared at him. 25 minutes later, I got bored, so I stared ruffling his hair. It didn't work. I snapped my fingers in his ear, I blew in his face, and it didn't work. Then I had this crazy idea- I screamed in his ear. He jumped and- LOL- his face was _**priceless**_. I started laughing out really loud while he sweat dropped.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You wouldn't wake up! I got bored and your breakfast has been sitting there for 25 minutes" I pointed at the table beside him

"Oh, sorry" he mumbled and started eating it. Then I realized something- he wasn't wearing his Millefiore uniform.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" I asked him

"Is that a law that I'm not allowed to?"

"No, it's just that you've been wearing it a lot lately and I've kind of gotten used to it"

He shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. After he had finished, he whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna give you something very important"

I stared at him with a puzzled expression on my face

He handed me a stack of paper and said "This is what I'm planning to do in my next battle"

"_**Another**_ battle?" I said, pretending to be dumbfounded

"Yup, and this time, you can participate, you just need to read this so you'll know everything. Oh, and stay out of Ghost's way."

I nodded slowly and put the stack of papers on the bedside table.

"Don't I get a kiss for letting you participate in the next battle?" He whined

I laughed and said "Alright" I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. Don't ask how long we did it for, for all I can tell you, we did it for an eternity before he broke away. I sat in his lap for a very long time, when the speaker system broke out and said "The battle of Choice has a winner. The Millefiore has won"

"Yes!" Cried Byakuran pumping his fist in the air.

I cheered along with him, but I was dying inside, I knew that I had to leave him after this.

"Let's go see the Vongola and his family"

I nodded and went along with him- I brought the stack of papers along, and a box full of memories-, I saw the Vongola and his family were there as well with Shoichi there, saying "We lost"

**Normal POV**

"Yep you lost" Byakuran said with a smirk on his "It's too bad Sho-chan, considering how you know me so well"

"Byakuran-"That voice… Vongola Decimo

"In the end, you couldn't defeat me in any of the worlds. Time to keep your promise. I'll be taking all of the Vongola Rings. How should I deal with the rest of you?" Byakuran said, ignoring Tsuna

"Hold on, you also promised me something" protested Shoichi.

"Hmm?" asks Byakuran

"You should remember, the last time we played Choice for the last time in college and I won. But you had no means to pay and you said he following "The next time we play choice, I'll give you a handicap naming condition you want" I'm going to hold you to your word. I request a Choice rematch"

"Hmm, sorry. I don't remember anything about it" lied Byakuran

"You're lying! You could never forget a contest"

"Sounds too convenient"

"But a promise is a promise! You used to be honest when it came to Choice!"

"I'm telling you that it never happened. Can't agree to something that never happened. As the Millefiore boss, I formally refuse."

Then a voice came out of nowhere "I object. Byakuran" I looked at her in shock. It was Yuni.

"She's moving?" Bluebell says in confusion

"As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell-"Yuni continues

"You're-"interrupted Reborn

"I told half of the authority to decide" Yuni says

"Yuni… Damn you" Byakuran muttered under his breath

"Yuni is speaking at her own will" Shochi says in amazement

"Huh? She's the Millefiore's other boss-"Tsuna exclaimed

"There's another boss?" Ryohei asked

"The Millefiore Family was created when the up-and-coming Gesso Family merged with the Giglionero Family who had a heritage that rivalled the Vongola Family's" Futa explains

"The Gesso family's boss was Byakuran and the Giglionero Family's boss was..." Spanner says

"So it was you. You've grown, Yuni"

"Yes, uncle reborn" Yuni says happily

"What? You know her Reborn? I mean you're her uncle? She's calling this baby her uncle?" Tsuna says, holding a laugh in.

"Shut up" Reborn says in annoyance and gave Tsuna a twist on his finger.

"Ow! Who is she?"

"The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine"

"Granddaughter?"

"Boss, her collar" Godukera says

"There's a pacifier hanging around her neck! But isn't she a baby? That colour! It's orange! Don't tell me…"

"Nice to meet you, members of Vongola" said Yuni, formally

"Ah! Tsuna-kun blushed!" Haru screamed

"You've got me, man this is a surprise. This is so much better I see that you've recovered, Yuni-chan" Byakuran says thinking it was all a joke.

"Huh?" Tsuna says in confusion

"Her soul was broken by Byakuran-san" explained Shochi

"H-Her soul?"

"Don't make me sound so bad, Sho-chan. I knew Yuni-chan was a scardey cat so I want to help calm her down" Byakuran says trying not to leak anger into his voice

"No. When you meet with Yuni before the Giglionero Family became Black spell. You destroyed her emotions so you could control Black Spell"

"Destroyed her emotions?" Ryohei says with an edge of anger

"So she wouldn't be able to move or talk on her own?" Yamamoto asks

"That's horrible" Godukera says with an equal amount of anger

"Isn't that right, Yuni-chan?" Shochi asks

"N-No way" Tsuna says trying to convince himself

"That's too much" Haru says

"How awful" Kyoko added

"It's fine. My soul was hiding far during that time, so I was safe" Yuni says

"Somewhere far?" Kikyo says in confusion

"Byakuran, it appears to other worlds, just like you" Yuni says smugly "Back to the topic at hand, as boss of Millefiore's Black Spell, I approve of a rematch with the Vongola. Because of that promise between Byakuran-san and Irie-sama regarding a rematch was actually made"

"How would she know?" Bluebell says to no one

"I'm glad that you're healthy now, but Yuni-chan, you don't have the right to interfere with my decision. I might consult you when I'm not sure, but your just number two. I hold the ultimate authority in making decisions. Discussions' over" Byakuran says

"That's right. Indeed. Then I withdraw from the Millefiore Family. Tsuna Sawada-san, I have a favour to ask" Yuni says

"Huh? A favour?"

"That's right, please protect me"

"What? Protect you? But you're the boss of black spell"

"Not just me, but the pacifiers of my comrades too"

"Those are the Acrobalenos…?" Tsuna says in confusion

"Oh? You can't take those out without permissions, Yuni-chan. Those are part of my 73 policy collection" Byakuran says

"You're wrong. These were left in my care and they wouldn't be considered 73 policy in your possession. That is because-"A bright blue light flashed upon them. "Soulless pacifiers would never reveal the meaning of their existence"

"They're… they're able to shine so brightly?" Shoichi says in amazement

"What' going on? How come she can make them shine?"

"I see, so that's how it is. Your amazing Yuni-chan. I definitely need to. Come, let's make up, Yuni-chan" Byakuran says, trying to lure her in.

"Stay away! We can no longer leave our souls with you!"

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? If you're gonna take that and run, I'll chase you to the end of the earth and take it back. Let's return now, come back to me."

A bullet was shot from a Leon green gun.

"Uncle!" cried Yuni

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran. I don't give a damn who you are. If you lay a finger on the Acrobaleno boss, I won't stay quiet"

"Huh? She's the Acrobaleno boss?" Said Tsuna

"And there's one more bad news, Byakuran" Reborn says

**Katsuna's POV**

I step forward, with the stack of papers inside a silver box of memories. I know that Byakuran will have his eyes in shock. I just do. I hesitate.

"You still have a chance, Katsuna." Reborn tells me.

"Kat…" Byakuran says longing for it to be a joke

Tears fall out of my eyes and rolls down. "I'm sorry Byakuran" And with that I step onto the Vongola's side.

**Byakuran's POV**

I felt mad, I felt angry, and I felt furious. One of my most useful members had gone to join the Vongola's side as well as my soul mate. In fact, my soul mate was almost as useful as Yuni- she had so much power within her.

"Byakuran-sama. Rest assured. We'll soon get Lady Yuni and Katsuna-san"

I nodded.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

Damn! Freakin' Tsuna running away with Yuni-chan and _**my**_ Katsuna. "I won't let you run away Yuni chan, Katsuna; you'll both be my prisoner for eternity"

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: So, what do you think about this story? **

**Also a big thank you to 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat. This chapter is mostly dedicated to you! **

**Kahochan13, is this good enough? I'm really bad with tense and grammar and stuff, so tell me if you spot out any of my stupid mistakes. **

**Another big thank you to launy101, waterworks12, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Kahochan13, for subscribing to my story, reviewing my story or either putting it to their favourites list. I practically screamed (but I couldn't cos I was in class) 'cos I have never had so much subscriptions in such a short amount of time! Also, thanks for the support you guys gave me doing this! I owe you one! *Grins, big time***


	5. Chapter 5

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: After writing 2 chapters in one day for the same story (ahem, THIS story to be exact), you get bored of trying to see what to say. I'm trying to think how many chapters there should be in this story. Perhaps 10. I dunno, any ideas are welcomed**

**Katsuna: *in a foul mood***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: huh?**

**Katsuna: Why don't you just tell them there's gonna be another f-**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: SHUT UP ALREADY**

**Katsuna: oops**

**Lambo: Lambo-san wants to do the disclaiming! **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: fine**

**Lambo: Mwahahaha! eStElLaRoXuRsOx does not own Reborn, Shugo Chara or Happiness (the ANIME) **

**I-pin: Arrrrgggghhh! Broccoli Monster!**

**Katsuna and eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *sweat drops***

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**.:::Chapter 5:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

I'm worried. I look at the clock, 1 minute has passed. I didn't go with Tsuna and the other when they returned to the past.

"It's okay, Katsuna." Shoichi assured me.

I nodded. Suddenly, a voice came behind us.

"My, my, look at you three twiddle and fiddle"

"Byakuran!" I exclaim in surprise

"Well, hello Katsuna. I'm sure you know what I'm here for"

And I do. He's here for the stack of papers.

"Give it to me, and I won't release Ghost. Now, wouldn't that be an advantage for the Vongola and his family?"

I consider this. "No"

"What do you mean 'no'? Give it here girl, and it'll all be okay"

"NO!" I scream

"Very well, Kat. I suppose I'll have to release Ghost" And with that, he vanished.

"Katsuna-chan. What was Byakuran talking about?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about telling them it, I take out my silver box and unlock with a golden key engraved with a music note. I take out the stack of papers and hand it to Shoichi. He takes them and has a good look at it.

"So, this is the outline of the next battle?"

I nod "This was the closest I could get from Byakuran"

"Very well. And it seems that you are participating in this?"

I nod again.

"Thanks for this. We could get a real advantage from this." Shoichi paused. "It says here that you have some information you haven't shared with us?"

I nod. Only two people in this world apart from myself knows this- Reborn and Byakuran.

"I have visions"

Shoichi and Spanner stares at me in shock "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you about it. It's really no use, 'cos I can't tell you about it- unless you want to go through a really painful moment"

They nod. Spanner goes back to the programming but Shoichi cries out "I'm ready" I stare at him. "What?"

"I'm ready" he repeats

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He may be ready but I'm not. I sigh. I relax. Then _ping!_ What the hell? Then a guardian character comes up. "Hi, I'm Celesto" I stare at it, my jaws dropped open. Celesto was wearing a navy blue robe, with a stick- well, not really a stick, like those magic wands but it's longer than you. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a magical guardian character!"

I gaped at her. "Whhhaaattt?"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. Now, shall we start?"

I realise she's talking about what I'm going to do with Shoichi. I nod.

"Alright! Character change!"

"Shoichi come a bit closer." He does and I put my palm on his forehead. I relax and say "Elle, allas, onto" A flashing white light flashes and then I see Shoichi there, passed out. "Stupid, that's exactly what I mean"

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

Shoichi's awake now. Damn him, I was hoping it would knock him out for another 10 minutes. I'm at a meeting with Reborn, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Godukera. They're reading the papers that Shoichi had read just before he had been knocked out.

"Seems like you know a lot of things" Reborn says

"Nope." I say popping the 'p' "I haven't actually read it yet"

Tsuna stares at me and sweat drops.

"You haven't? Here" Yamamoto says in his cheery voice passing the papers he was reading to me. I snatch them out of his hands and starts reading.

**Participating:**

**Ghost**

**Kat**

**Kikyo**

**Byakuran**

**Bluebell**

**Zakuro**

**Daisy**

**What will happen:**

**Zakuro- Released**

**Bluebell- Released**

**Kikyo-Released**

**Bluebell-Released**

**Daisy- Released**

**Ghost- Released**

**Byakuran- TOP SECRET**

**Kat- Character transformed with Niko**

**etc**

"Mine just has a bunch of stupid drawings" Godukera says in frustration

"It doesn't really say anything here" Tsuna says

"More drawings" Reborn says

Suddenly, I felt an urge to go my room. "I'm gonna go to my room" I said, standing up while pushing my chair back. As I walked through the doorway to my room. I pulled out the box of memories. Inside, were photos, of my and Byakuran. Yeah, I may have joined the Vongola Family but I still loved Byakuran. I shook my head. _What the hell are you thinking about Katsuna? You can never love Byakuran again!_ I cried. I crawled onto my bed crying my eyes out.

**Normal POV**

"Tsuna, I think you should go check on Katsuna. It's been an hour and she still hasn't come down." Reborn says

Tsuna nods and goes. He knocks on Katsuna's door. No answer. He then opens the door and sees no one there. He panics. Suddenly, he sees a letter on Katsuna's bed. He takes it and reads it.

_Didn't I tell you that you would never get away? Katsuna and Yuni both are mine. One down, one left to go._

Tsuna freezes and runs. He bursts into the room where Reborn is sipping on a cup of chocolate. "Reborn!" Tsuna shouts "Katsuna's gone!" And with that, he shoved the letter into Reborn's face.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: so, how was it? **

**Katsuna: I can't believe I was kidnapped by my own lover**

**Byakuran: That's 'cos your mine**

**Katsuna: In what way?**

**Byakuran: …**

**Katsuna: I knew it! *runs away***

**Byakuran: Wait! *chases after Katsuna***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *stares after them* oh, yeah, I forgot. *HUGZ* back to 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat. Thanks a lot 4 reviewing btw! Oh, wait. yeah, since no one else reviewed or put down any subscriptions or alerts, I guess this is also dedicated 4 ya 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat. Your reviews really give me a lot of support! **

**Haru: Don't forget to review! **

**Lambo: I want a lollipop**


	6. Chapter 6

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I'm feeling sad. I hate M.M Go CHROME!**

**Katsuna: That was random**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I know. It's not often I have pity for people. **

**Katsuna: Yeah, cos your pitiness is usually shown as rage**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: … Why are we talking about pitiness anyway?**

**Katsuna: *shrugs***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx:** **I don't wanna do the disclaiming**

**Lambo: eStElLaRoXuRsOx does not own Reborn, shugo chara or happiness (the ANIME) and the songs!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Who said you could do the disclaiming? *evil aura***

**Lambo: Nobody. eStElLaRoXuRsOx is being scary!**

**Katsuna: *laughs nervously***

_**.:::Chapter 6:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

I woke up to find myself on a black couch. "It's time you woke up" I turn my head. _Byakuran, DAMN._

"Where am I?" I ask coldly

"That's for me to know"

I clench my fists and then Bluebell comes in saying "Byakuran, when does the battle start?" Byakuran takes her in his lap and kisses her forehead. "When the sun rises" I grin, but my heart hurts, "So," I start "You two a couple now?" "Yup" Byakuran answers.

I stand up and I feel wozey. "Come on, Zakuro, Kikyo, we need to give both of them some privacy" I clumsily make my way out of the room with Zakuro and Kikyo following behind me. I enter the living and I collapse on the pile of cushions.

"Katsuna-chan, we know you're upset about Bluebell and Bya-" Kikyo starts

"No, no, it's fine" I say brushing them off with my hand

"Why did you join the Vongola?" Zakuro asks

I stay silent.

_-Flashback-_

"_Tsu-kun, Katsuna-chan is here to play with you!" Tsuna's mother calls up the stairs_

_A small brunette nervously walks down. _

"_Hi!" A four-year-old Katsuna says with enthusiasm "It's nice to meet you!" _

_Tsuna nods shyly. "Let's go play!" Katsuna says, dragging him in the garden "Today, we're gonna find butterflies!"_

_The four-year-old and the five-year-old explores the wild garden, shrieking with delight, well, Katsuna was shrieking with delight. "Times up!" Katsuna cries and shows the five-year-old Tsuna a orange and black butterfly. Tsuna holds up a butterfly with blue wings and angelic baby pink dots. Katsuna shrieks in delight at the sight of it. _

_And from that day on, they were best friends. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh" was all Kikyo and Zakuro could say

I shrug. "Well, Tsuna was my best friend."

"You chose your best friend over your soul mate" They stare at me in amazement

I shrug again

Then out of the blue, they ask "Can you sing a song for us?"

I stare at them in shock. "What?"

"I don't repeat myself" grunted Zakuro

"Me neither" added Kikyo

"Fine" I grumble.

_**Love me by Justin Bieber (I changed some parts of the lyrics for Katsuna)**_

**My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me  
>I guess I'm just a sucker for love<br>'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'  
>'Cause you're my lover sent from above<strong>

**Baby, you can do no wrong  
>My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya<br>With me, oh, is where you belong  
>Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya<strong>

**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
>Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me<br>Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
>Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me<strong>

**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
>Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me<br>Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
>Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me<strong>

**People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen  
>'Cause they don't get to spend time with you<br>A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love  
>Oh your love, oh<strong>

**Baby, you can do no wrong  
>My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya<br>With me, oh, is where you belong  
>Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya<strong>

**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
>Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me<br>Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
>Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me<strong>

**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
>Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me<br>Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
>Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me<strong>

**My heart is blind, but I don't care  
>'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared<br>And every time I hold you near  
>I never wanna let you go, oh<strong>

**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
>Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me<br>Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
>Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me<strong>

**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
>Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me<br>Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
>Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me<strong>

"One more!" They say

_**Price Tag by Jessie J ft **_

**Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the tale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop, for a minute and  
>Smile<strong>

**Why is everybody so serious!  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>You got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time.**

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight<strong>

**It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<strong>

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<strong>

**We need to take it back in time,  
>When music made us all UNITE!<br>And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,  
>Am I the only one gettin tired?<br>**  
><strong>Why is everybody so obsessed?<br>Money can't buy us happiness  
>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<br>Guarantee we'll be feelin  
>All right.<strong>

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight<strong>

**Yeah yeah  
>Well, keep the price tag<br>And take the cash back  
>Just give me six streams and a half stack<br>And you can keep the cars  
>Leave me the garage<br>And all I..  
>Yes all I need are keys and garage<br>And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds<br>Its like this man, you can't put a price on life  
>We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight<br>So we aint gon stumble and fall never  
>Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh<br>So we gon keep everyone moving there feet  
>So bring back the beat and everybody sing<br>It's not about**

**Yeah yeah  
>Oo-oooh<br>Forget about the price tag**

Then I heard Kikyo whispering "I'm sorry Katsuna-chan" And then I blacked out. Little did they know that Byakuran had heard Katsuna singing her heart out.

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: can anybody guess what's happening?**

**Kikyo: O-ho, no need to guess. I already know. **

**Bluebell: Yeah! I'm so happy! Me and Byakuran are officially together.**

**Byakuran: Come here, my little darling**

**Katsuna: I'm leaving *walks away with tears in her eyes***


	7. Chapter 7

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: now Romeo and Juliet, bet they never felt the way we felt. Bonnie and Clyde never had to hide like we do, we do…**

**Tsuna: *sweat drops***

**Reborn: Shut up *kicks eStElLaRoXuRsOx's face***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: OW! Why me? You usually do it to Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: Phew, at least this time it isn't me**

**Reborn: You too, *kicks Tsuna's face***

**Lambo: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA **

**I-pin: Lambo! It's not nice to laugh!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *winces in pain* I do not own reborn, shugo chara or happiness (the ANIME). I also apologise for the part when Katsuna says "I can see visions" it's supposed to "I have visions" and some of you might not know why Shoichi gets knocked out, it's cos he wanted to have the ability to know Katsuna's visions (which Katsuna is not allow to talk about or show unless she gives them the pain Katsuna did to Shoichi). And also when it says that 'Reborn is sipping on a cup of chocolate' it's supposed to be 'Reborn is sipping on a cup of hot chocolate' Thank you to 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** seat who spotted 99% of these mistakes!**

**Reborn: I can't believe you still have the strength to speak that much *kicks eStElLaRoXuRsOx in the stomach***

_**.:::Chapter 7:::.**_

**Tsuna's POV**

I had to save Yuni; Gamma wouldn't have a chance against Toribakuto. I took out two deathperation pills and swallowed them, man how disgusting did they taste! I was switched into Dying Will mode and blocked Toribkuto's attack just in time.

_**XXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

"Are you guys all right?" I asked.

"Yes" They answered.

"Though we won't be able to travel very far" Futa answered.

My face fell, but Godukera said "It's alright boss! I can handle it!" I nodded but I doubt it. "Well, if the Vongola base is destroyed and we can't stay here as well, then where do we go?" I ask to no one in particular. "The woods" Yuni says.

We're in the woods now. Shoichi and Lal Mirch are resting. "The battle will begin at dawn" Yuni says out of the blue.

"Eh?" I say, then suddenly I realise… "That means we only have a couple of hours left!" I yell, waving my arms frantically around.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx (sozzie 4 the time skips, but I really wanna just get on with the story instead of writing all those boring lines out)**_

**Chrome's POV**

I run, as fast as I can, but I'm too slow, I won't be able to give Mukuro-sama the Vongola box in time. As I run, I hear a women's voice demanding me to stop. I look at her, frightened, "Who are you?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. She takes my face in her hands and stares at me hard, and then I feel pain across my cheek. I fall. "Just like what Ken said, you have that ugly face on you since you were little" _Ken,_ I think, I want to ask 'How's Ken doing?' but I don't I'm scared of this women. "Mukuro is that way" she point in the opposite direction I was heading towards. I nod and run in the direction she points, "Mukuro is mine in this time" she yells behind me. I look behind her, I don't know if she sees it, but I nod the slightest nod ever.

I run into the forest, and I see, I see a tinted green flash coming towards me, someone grabs me, I close my eyes and when I open them, I see Mukuro-sama.

"Mukuro-sama," I say.

"Hello Chrome, or should I say, Nagi"

I don't blush. I just stare at him. "Hmm? You're hurt" He points out, rubbing his thumb against the cheek where I've been slapped. I feel tired, just before I fall unconscious, I say "I'm so glad you're safe, Mukuro-sama"

**Katsuna's POV**

Being knocked out, I can still communicate within people's minds, as well as seeing through their eyes. I visit Mukuro first, _Chrome's been worried about you._

Then I visit Byakuran, I see he's about to release Ghost. _Byakuran, please don't release him please_ I beg.

**Hmm? Why? **

I lose it then, _WHY? WHY? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY? DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART? YOU USED TO BE ALL DIFFERENT WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, YOU ACTUALLY HAD A __**HEART**__. NOW YOU'RE JUST FREAKIN' EMPTY_

**I can't Kat. You know that, I'm growing impatient, I need to finish the 7 3 policy**

I feel myself being pushed back to the darkness _Just don't please Byakuran _and with that, I give myself away to the darkness.

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: So, how was it?**

**Mukuro: Chrome…**

**Chrome: *turns away from Mukuro* I don't belong to you**

**M.M: That's right!**

**Ken: *stuffs himself with chips***

**Chikusa: Ken, you should stop eating so fast**

**Ken: Who cares? They're delicious! Want some, Chrome?**

**Chrome: *slinks away and hides behind Chikusa***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Stupid Ken, seriously, calling Chrome ugly was just the stupidest thing you've ever done**

**Ken: But she is!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *slaps Ken* **

**Chrome: *tears falling silently***

**Ken: *growls* Sorry, Chrome**

**Chrome: *runs away***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Now look at what you've done!**

**Tsuna: *sweat drops* Um, yeah, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I love this chapter!**

**Katsuna: Same here!**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I know right! **

**Byakuran: I don't**

**Katsuna: no comment**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: ENJOY! And I apologise for what I put for chapter 8 before. I accidentally put up my humanities research assessment. I am so SORRY! Thanks to 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat who told me! (otherwise, it would have probably stayed up there forever) SORRY! **

_**.:::Chapter 8:::.**_

**Normal POV**

"Now, now" Byakuran said as he snapped his fingers, "Do be careful on who you attack on". And with that Katsuna appeared on a large pink circle, wrists and ankles strapped to it, hanging there, in the air.

**Katsuna's POV**

I woke up to voices calling me. I opened my eyes and saw a battlefield- The Varia, and the Vongola and his guardians. "Hoshina Katsuna!" I heard Lal. I looked to my left and saw Tsuna punching and kicking at Byakuran. "Don't lose your guard!" I screamed, for if Tsuna did, Byakuran would use White Finger. But I don't think Tsuna listened and his stopped for a couple of seconds. Of course, Byakuran used White Finger. I wanted to get out of the circle- no, I _**needed**_ to. Niko, who was next to me, said "Katsuna, character transform?" I nodded.

Although I couldn't do the hand motion thing, I could still transform. Niko went inside me and I felt myself being washed over. I was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a black vest. Black shorts, Black and white hi tops, and a cross necklace hanging, I also had Black wings coming out of my back.

"Tsuna!" I cried running towards him, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer; instead he just got serious- _**really **_serious. The force of the flames from his and Byakuran's ring made me fly across the field. I got up again, trying to regain my breath and strength. After a while, I got a weird sensation that Byakuran would be using some sort of technique… that was dangerous. So I threw myself onto Tsuna but it was no use, both of us were grappled by a giant transparent hand. "Kat, you shouldn't have done that, now I would have to kill both of you" I being squeezed by every second, when I saw orange, we were being covered by orange (a/n. lame I know xD) "Nice to see you Yuni-chan" I heard Byakuran saying.

"Sawada-san! Katsuna-chan!" Yuni cried

"Yuni, stay back" Tsuna croaked out

"Aren't you surprised?" Byakuran said

I felt furious, "Nope" I growled "I am NOT surprised you idiot. Somehow I'm gonna get out of stupid hand and kill you with my own hands!"

"Katsuna," I heard Tsuna say softly, "He's mine"

I saw Yuni's pacifier glowing. "What are you hiding under your cloak, Yuni?" Byakuran asked. A red, blue, purple, indigo, green, pacifier tumbled out.

"So you were trying to regenerate the Acrobalenos, am I correct?" Byakuran asked. "But it seems as you've got one hour left before they come back". And with that, he squeezed hard and let go. Thanks to my character transform, I was able to survive it, but Tsuna was not.

"Tsuna!" I cried.

"Sawada-san!"

"Hmm, you see now Yuni? You can bring back all you want and I still won't lose. The Acrobaleno aren't going to defeat me." Byakuran says casually.

"That's right" I hear Reborn say. "The Acrobaleno aren't going to defeat you, the job belongs to my student, Tsuna!"

"Did your Tsuna-kun say that he would defeat me?" Byakuran asked Reborn.

"That's right"

"But don't you see? I've crushed the life out of Tsuna-kun!" Byakuran laughs.

"You haven't" I say.

"Don't underestimate Tsuna's deathperation" Reborn added.

Someone coughed; I turned my head to the sound and saw it was Tsuna. "I-I won't let you take Yuni" He croaked out.

"Hmm?" Byakuran says "That is so funny, but since you're not dead yet, I'm just gonna kill you one more time, but with a mini dragon" And with that he shot it, aiming for his heart.

I laughed then, with Byakuran, but of a totally different from Byakuran, I knew, from my vision, that Tsuna would be saved by the ring Lancia gave him. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"OW!" Tsuna cried

Byakuran looked shocked. I laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, epic fail Byakuran! HAHAHAHAHA. This is one of the funniest things I've ever seen you done!"

Now everyone was really looking at me surprised. "Did you see this in your vision?" Reborn asked me. I nodded, still laughing. Tsuna ripped his shirt a little and pulled out the ring from his neck with the mini dragon stuck in the tip. I stopped laughing then, as Tsuna looked serious. There was silence- it was a long time before Tsuna spoke.

"I understand now" Tsuna says "Everything played a part. When I first got here, I was filled with pain, worry and fear. But there were times when I had fun, happiness and joy, Kyoko and Haru giving me support, Spanner helping me with X burner, being given the Vongola boxes, Kyoko helping me with the Vongola box, I couldn't have accomplished that standing still. I couldn't have accomplished without everyone's help. Unlucky? I feel pretty lucky. I treasure every moment I've spent here. My flames could have been born in this future you rule, and they belong to everyone! And you've hurt so many innocent people; I'm going to make you regret it!" He screamed it.

"His flames are back!" Basil cried.

"HAHAHA," laughs Byakuran. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but you haven't solved anything yet. Your flames are pale compared to mine."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice asks.

"Hey the rings!" Yamamoto points out.

"What?" Godukera exclaims.

It's burning!" Rhyohei cries.

"Shall I do it?" the same voice says.

"We've already deemed then worthy. Just do whatever you want" G says.

From Tsuna's ring, I hear voice. "Vongola Decimo, I would like to assist you but I can't, instead, I'll unleash you."

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: So? **

**Katsuna: I wish I did more action in it**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Too bad, you didn't**

**Byakuran: Kat is laughing at me? *sulks in a corner***

**Katsuna: *pokes tongue out***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: PLEASE REVIEW! And again, I'm sorry for the accident! **


	9. Chapter 9

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: No comment**

**Katsuna: Read on**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**.:::Chapter 9:::.**_

**Katsuna's POV**

"Tsuna-kun, it's not nice to make a hologram of your ancestor."

"It's not a hologram. You should be able to feel it, Byakuran," Yuni says calmly "There is a song I have in my memory since I was born. The Mare rings have no boundaries, that is why they are able to gain knowledge from parallel worlds and goes horizontally. The Vongola Rings moves vertically from past to the future. The Acrobaleno never stays in the same place."

"Eh? But when I got my Mare ring, I didn't know anything about parallel worlds."

"Because the ring chose you."

"Either way, I find it rather hard to believe you."

"Getting back to the point," Giotti interrupted us "Sawada, I will you unleash you."

And with that, Tsuna's ring turned into a full ring instead of its usual half so did the other Vongola rings. And Byakuran and Tsuna were off again, fighting each other.

**Katsuna-chan, I'm going to start feeding my flames to the pacifier now.**

I gasped. _You can't! There must be another way!._

**This is my fate, Katsuna-chan.**

_No, no, no, NO!_

**You can't stop me; I'm going to start now. Katsuna-chan, can you do me one more favour?**

Although I was crying inside, I remained calm _Yes? _

**When I'm gone, and Byakuran is still fighting with Sawada-san, could you please look after the pacifiers until my comrade's regenerate? I can't let Byakuran take them. **

_Yes, Yuni. I will. _

"I won't let you die without my permission!" yelled Byakuran, flying towards her.

Tsuna flew in front of him, blocking his way. "You're always getting in my way! If you insist, then I'll eliminate you first!" Byakuran yelled, kicking Tsuna in the stomach.

"Tsuna!" I cried.

He regained he posture and started battling with Byakuran again.

_**xXx~Time Skip~xXx**_

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were only starting" Tsuna said.

"And you too, Tsunayoshi-kun. I never expected you to be so strong, but in the end, Yuni will be mine" Byakuran snarled.

Yuni's flames were shrinking- what's wrong?

"I won't let you do this alone" Gamma said, jumping throught the cack Basil made

And with that, they left, they were gone.

"Yuni!" I screamed.

"Yuni!" Tsuna cried.

I ran over to the pacifiers, crying now, but remembering what Yuni had said to me before she had died. I scooped them in my arms and Byakuran said "Oh? What are you going to do? Have you finally decided to join my side again? Are those pacifiers for me?" I shook my head and whispered "Yuni… told me… to look…. After them…. So you… wouldn't… get them."

Tsuna looked mad, not at me, but at Byakuran. "Yuni had to die because of you!" He yelled "I'll never forgive you!"

"Eh? Now, we're finally deciding to get serious, nice. But if you so wish to, I'll unleash my full power!"

_Oh, no, Byakuran's gone loopy _I thought

He sent out his Black Dragons after me and then stabilized himself for the upcoming attack.

There were so many dragons after me, I dodged them, but I couldn't attack or do anything against them as I was holding the pacifiers.

"Operation X" I heard Tsuna say.

Their power was so strong, the Black Dragons had gone to Byakuran, combining his power but it wasn't enough- Tsuna overpowered him. I heard a voice in my head **I love you Kat, I always will, and always have been** I stiffened- Byakuran. The barrier broke and I was flung backwards due to the force of it.

I saw Flan looking down at me. "Flan?" I screeched, "Is that you?"

"Katsuna?" He looked at me calmly.

"Oh, stop with your stupid cool and spicy act, loosen up!" I sat up but winced at the pain.

"But I can't loosen up; Bel-senpai will make fun of me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, your hilarious Flan" An idea popped up in my head, I quickly put the pacifiers into my special black bag and cried "Special Training!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but Flan said "All right!"

I told him to do push ups, sit ups, star jumps… you get it. Everyone sweat dropped, until Tsuna's voice interrupted us.

"So many people have been hurt by this battle. Yamamoto's dad and everyone in those parallel worlds. Does victory mean anything?"

"Of course it does, maggots!"

My black bag… it was shining. "Now, could you please get us out of this bag, maggots?"

I laughed and shook them out. "Coloneeno!" Lal cried.

"Everything in that Byakuran's wrong doing has done has leaved without a trace."

"That means... Yamamoto's dad" Tsuna began.

"My old man" Yamamoto said.

"Unfortunately, Katsuna" Fong said turning to me "Byakuran won't return."

I smiled sadly and said "It was his fate all along, I had to go with it."

"Katsuna-chan" Tsuna looked at me.

"Shut up! Stop feeling pity for me!" I yelled pounding his back with my fist.

"OWWWWWWW!" He screamed.

Reborn jumped onto his head and I stopped pounding Tsuna- an angry Reborn is not what you want.

"Now what do we do now?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

"Let's return to the past!" Tsuna said confidently.

I made a _**duh**_ face at him.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: how's this?**

**Everybody: It's weird…**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: *evil aura***

**Katsuna: Byakuran… **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Sorry Katsuna**

**Katsuna: *shrugs***

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: PLEASE REVIE- wait, I don't actually care if you review or not. I just want you to enjoy my story! A big thank you to ****Fhxc885, ****launy101****, ****waterworks12****, ****10th Squad 3rd Seat****, ****Kahochan13****, ****bunniechainsaws and to everyone else whose reading my story! BTW, there's gonna be an epilogue so don't worry! This isn't the end. **


	10. Chapter 10

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: Sorry! I forgot to do the disclaiming on the previous chapter. I do not own Reborn, or Shugo chara**

_**xXxXxXx**_

**Normal POV**

As Tsuna had returned to the past, Katsuna jumped on his yelling "I wanna see Chrome!" Tsuna sighed. "Katsuna, you don't even know whose Chrome."

"Stupid! Course I do! I even know that" She leaned down and whispered in Tsuna's ear "You had a battle with my soulmate, Byakuran."

Tsuna looked at her in shock. "H-How do you know?"

She twirled a strand of her hair on her finger, "Although, the Acrobaleno sent me memories, I didn't need it, have you forgotten my powers?"

Tsuna looked at her confused, then realization hit him. "OHHH."

"Exactly dumbass! Now, I want to see Chrome!"

"You can, in the weekend, okay?" Tsuna told Katsuna

"Okay!" Katsuna leaped up and returned to her house… which was next door to Tsuna.

_**xXx~Time Sip~xXx**_

**Katsuna's POV**

"Chrome!" I screamed, as I ran into the shabby place. I saw her, sitting on the couch staring at her new ring. She looked up and said "Who are you?"

"The past version of Hoshina Katsuna!" I said smiling

"What are you doing here?" Chrome asked me

"To take you to a shopping spree!" And with that, I dragged her to the mall

_**xXx~Time Sip~xXx**_

We went to Chrome's room and I hanged up her two other outfits I had brought for her while we were shopping. Then I stacked some manga on her desk. Chrome looked me, dressed in a totally different outfit. She was wearing a long-sleeved pink and black striped shirt, black skinny jeans and black Nike gangster shoes, and was holding her trident. She had her hair out of the pineapple form. "Would it be okay?" She asked me

"Of course!" I replied

We walked to the room where Chikusa was stuffing his face and Ken was just playing his yo-yos. "Yo!" I greeted them "I got cake!"

I placed a cloth on the floor and then the cakes on top. I grabbed a chunk of the chocolate-cream cake and began stuffing my face with it. "Ken, Chikusa" Chrome said. Chikusa looked at her and goggled at her- no, I mean it, _**goggled.**_ "What are you wearing, Chrome?" He screeched

"A girl needs a makeover sometimes," I said continuing to eat, "And if you don't hurry up, these cake will be in my stomach in no time." Chikusa looked at me and began stuffing his face with cake as well. "So," I began, "do you think Chrome looks good?" I asked Chikusa. He blushed a crimson red and didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

_**xXx~Twenty years later~xXx**_

Chrome and Chikusa are together now- it's surprising due to the names Chikusa always called her in the past.

M.M and Mukuro are together. At first, Chrome was heart-broken but, Chikusa was there for her.

Who knows whose gonna be with Godukuera-he's such a grump.

Tsuna and Haru are together- surprising aye?

Yamamoto and Kyoko are together.

I-pin and Lambo.

Byakuran's gone, now, - I know that. I'm with Flan. Flan, still has the Mist ring, and I… well, I have the Cloud ring. I don't use my weapons much. Yuni's other two comrades has joined the Vongola. There's a new Sky Acrobaleno- Kazumi. Of course, my guardian characters still exist.

There's peace now, there's battles now and then, but never a one as big as the one with Byakuran I can see in the future.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: I know this is mushy…**

**Katsuna: Flan! **

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: hehe**

**Flan: I'm glad I'm with Katsuna**

**eStElLaRoXuRsOx: okay, w/e I HOPE YA ENJOYED MY STORY! THIS IS THE END!**


End file.
